


Now!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAARGH, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I can't even, M/M, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “—menikahlah denganku, Lucifer!“





	1. Speak Now!

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:**  
>  \- Modern AU  
> \- Yang nulis juga speechless  
> \- Karena--gitu //GIMANA
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Speak Now (c) Taylor Swift

_“Sandy~”_

_Kesal, si brunet (yang lebih pendek) meninggalkan Belial sambil berdecak. Nampan berisi gelas dan peralatan makan dibawa dengan satu tangan, tangan lain dikibaskan bak mengusir ayam—atau dalam kasus ini, jelmaan setan bernama Belial. “Kalau enggak ada urusan, minggat sana. Udah waktunya nutup kafe. Pelanggan diharap mengosongkan ruangan. Syuh syuh!” terucap dengan jutek. Kalau mau mengutip komentar si Setan, “Juteknya trademark Sandy.”_

_Sementara Sandalphon sibuk lalu lalang, Belial duduk di salah satu kursi. Posenya super santai, serasa berada di rumah sendiri. Ongkang kaki, kedua lengan disilangkan di belakang kepala. “Aw, padahal aku bawa kabar penting. Yakin enggak mau dengar?”_

_“Kabar apapun itu, kalau yang ngabarin kamu—“_

_“Soal Lucifer Yayangmu lho.”_

_Dalam hitungan detik, nampan berisi tumpukan gelas dan piring diletakkan begitu saja di meja kosong. Sandalphon sudah duduk di hadapan Belial, seluruh atensi ditujukan pada lawan bicara. Mata merahnya menyipit tajam, memerintahkan Belial untuk lanjut bicara._

_Belial menyeringai. Lebar._

_“Udah tau belum, kalau Lucifer bakal nikah hari ini?”_

Dan itulah yang terakhir Sandalphon ingat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kurang begitu jelas. Setelah mendapatkan lokasi tempat pernikahan, Belial ditinggal begitu saja. Panggilan dari rekan kerjanya diabaikan, karena yang ada di pikiran Sandalphon saat itu hanya _Lucifer bakal nikah Lucifer bakal nikah Lucifer bakal nikah sama orang lain karena kami masih tengkar—_

Taksi dipanggil. Macetnya jalan raya diterobos. Beberapa pejalan kaki tak sengaja ia tabrak, tetapi Sandalphon tak punya waktu untuk berhenti barang sejenak—bahkan untuk mengatur napas sekalipun.

Karena kalau ia terlambat semenit saja, Lucifer akan meninggalkannya.

Kalau ia terlambat sedetik saja, Lucifer sudah bukan Lucifer- _nya_.

Bibir digigit keras. Kepalan tangan berayun bergantian. Berlari sekuat tenaga memaksa jantung dan paru-paru bekerja ekstra. Mata memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari-cari lokasi upacara pernikahan yang disebutkan Belial: gereja dengan bagian luar dihiasi warna-warna klasik. Tidak terlalu terpencil, masih bisa diakses dari jalan utama. Ukurannya lumayan, cukup untuk menampung tamu undangan _yang tidak ingin Sandalphon tahu siapa saja_ —

Tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk mengatur napas, pintu gereja dibuka begitu saja.

Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari para tamu undangan. Namun semua itu tidak Sandalphon pedulikan. Seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada sosok Lucifer dalam balutan tuksedo putih di depan altar, tangan menggandeng (digandeng?) seorang wanita _yang bukan dirinya_.

Ekspresi Lucifer kurang lebih sama seperti para tamu; matanya sedikit terbelalak dan mulutnya membuka. Mendengar Sandalphon yang datang tak diundang tiba-tiba berteriak, “AKU KEBERATAN!”, tentu saja reaksi seperti ini wajar adanya.

Apalagi saat si brunet dalam balutan seragam kerja ambil langkah panjang mendekatinya.

Apalagi saat Sandalphon, apron masih terpasang sebagai lapisan terluar seragam, tiba-tiba berlutut dan menggenggam telapak tangan kirinya.

Dengan air mata berlinang.

Juga bibir gemetaran.

(ah, ada luka di bibir bawahnya—)

“Aku yang salah, Lucifer! Aku yang kekanakan karena pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarmu dulu! Aku janji akan jadi lebih dewasa; aku janji akan jadi pasangan yang ideal untukmu! Jadi kumohon—“ Sandalphon mulai terisak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tangan Lucifer digenggam erat dengan tangan gemetar. “—jangan tinggalkan aku—“

“Um, Sandalphon.”

“—menikahlah denganku, Lucifer!“

Ada sensasi dingin di pipinya. Dingin, tetapi familiar dan nyaman. Tangan itu mengarahkan Sandalphon untuk menatap si empunya, dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan lembut.

Di hadapannya, Lucifer tersenyum lebar.

(dari jarak sedekat ini, dimana ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, rona merah transparan yang menghiasi pipi Lucifer tampak begitu jelas—)

“Aku sepenuhnya milikmu, Sandalphon. Selalu.” Kecupan ringan di dahi. Sosok wanita dalam balutan gaun pernikahan di belakang Lucifer ber-aww ria. Tepuk tangan lambat laun terdengar, diselingi siulan dan ucapan selamat dari suara-suara familiar.

Sandalphon.exe mendadak gagal _loading_.

Satu per satu, wajah-wajah yang ia kenali muncul ke lingkup penglihatannya. Djeeta tampak menangis terharu. Gran menepuk-nepuk punggungnya; sayup-sayup Sandalphon mendengarnya berkata, “Aku bangga sama kamu, Sandalphon!” Ada pula Lucio yang menyeka air mata, raut wajahnya bahagia tak terkira. Lalu—tunggu sebentar.

Apa itu Lucilius yang berdiri di samping ‘mempelai perempuan’, dari kepala sampai kaki memakai atribut pendeta tetapi wajah segarang iblis pelarian neraka?

Engsel rahang Sandalphon serasa rusak.

Tak lama berselang, tawa jahanam Belial menggema dari arah pintu masuk gereja.


	2. B e l i a l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…kesimpulannya, aku jadi korban keusilannya Belial—lagi—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judul chapter mencerminkan isi hati Ndal wwww
> 
> Chapter ini dan yang berikutnya sekedar omake~

Batuk-batuk _awkward_.

“Jadi, yang barusan cuma gladi bersih.”

Lucifer mengangguk. Senyuman masih terkembang di bibir.

“Lucifer jadi pengganti pengantin pria, yang mendadak harus lembur di kantor…”

Sang Mempelai Perempuan—Leona—membungkuk minta maaf berkali-kali.

“…kesimpulannya, aku jadi korban keusilannya Belial— **lagi** —“

“’Kan aku enggak sepenuhnya bohong, Sandy!” sela yang bersangkutan, raut wajahnya puas (tertawa). Kedua pipinya merah; hasil kombinasi maut tamparan Lucilius dan tinju Sandalphon. Meski begitu, cengiran (nista!) masih dipamerkan dengan bangga. “Kamu aja yang udah keliatan _zonk_ banget waktu kubilang Lucifer mau nikah, enggak dengerin penjelasanku habis itu. Main kabur gitu aja, lagi. Enggak pamitan sama teman kerja juga. Hadeh, Sandy…” Dan dengan tanpa dosanya ia geleng-geleng prihatin, meniru ekspresi para generasi sebelumnya tiap kali melihat anak jaman _now_ berulah.

Sandalphon mendadak gatal melempar sepatu (berhak tiga sentimeter) ke wajah Belial.


	3. After That...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon, duapuluh sekian tahun, merasa seperti terbang melayang di antara gumpalan awan.

Mereka pulang bergandengan tangan. Sebelumnya, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir ke tempat kerja Sandalphon untuk minta maaf. Lucifer masih tersenyum simpul, pipinya dihiasi semburat merah transparan. Sementara itu, Sandalphon hanya bisa gigit bibir. Malu besar dia. Lihat saja rona merah pekat di wajahnya, membentang dari ujung telinga kanan sampai telinga kiri.

“Jangan digigit begitu. Bibirmu tambah luka nanti, Sandalphon.”

Sandalphon berhenti menggigit bibir. Wajahnya dipalingkan, tidak berani menatap langsung lawan bicara.

Tidak ketika senyuman simpul Lucifer serasa menyilaukan bak sinar matahari. Tidak ketika yang ingin Sandalphon lakukan sekarang hanyalah menggali lubang sedalam mungkin, lalu mengubur diri hidup-hidup saking malunya.

“Aku senang Sandalphon akhirnya pulang. Tapi aku juga sedih, sedikit.”

Sandalphon refleks menoleh, lalu memalingkan wajah lagi.

Karena, yah, meskipun berkata sedang (sedikit) sedih, senyuman menyilaukan itu masih terkulum di bibir Lucifer.

Sedikit terbata, “M-memangnya kenapa, kok sedih juga?”

Lucifer berhenti berjalan. Tangan kiri menggandeng tangan Sandalphon, tangan kanan merogoh saku celana.

Kemudian, Sandalphon melihat sebuah kotak merah. Berisi bantalan putih dan _sebuah cincin perak_.

Juga senyuman bahagia bercampur malu-malu (yang lebih menyilaukan dari senyuman sebelumnya digabung kilauan cincin di dalam kotak).

“Padahal aku berencana melamarmu duluan, tapi ternyata seperti ini akhirnya.” Sekarang ganti Lucifer yang berlutut— _di tempat umum,_ pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dengan sinar jingga lembut lampu jalan sebagai sumber penerangan. “Walaupun kau sudah melakukannya terlebih dulu, ijinkan aku bertanya:

Sandalphon, aku mencintaimu. Bersediakah kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?”

**Author's Note:**

> Nulis dialognya Lucifer itu susah. Lebih mudah kalau pakai B. Inggris, soalnya jatuhnya ga berasa terlalu cringe-y /HEH
> 
> Also. Dialog lamar-melamar-dilamar di sini based on berbagai shojo manga. Maafkan hayati, hayati nda kreatif... /cre
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
